The absorption, distribution, biotransformation and excretion of drugs involved in human poisoning incidents involving phencyclidine, ethchlorvynol and diazepam have been studied. Extensive basic toxicological and pharmacological data on humans is not currently available and the data obtained in this study should be unique and valuable particularly as, in non fatal cases, they are correlated with the patient's clinical condition and therapy. New methods for the detection of the drugs and their biotransformation products will be developed. The products thus isolated will be authenticated by mass spectrography. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Comparisons of Several Methods for Analysis of Amphetamine: R. Bost, C. Sutheimer, and I. Sunshine, Clinical Chemistry, June, 1976. Quantification of Phencyclidine in Body Fluids by Gas Chromatography Chemical Ionization Mass Spectrometry and Identification of Two Metabolites by Denis C. K. Lin, Allison F. Fentiman, Rodger L. Foltz, Battelle Columbus Laboratories, Columbus, Ohio 43201, U.S.A., Robert D. Fornery, Jr. and Irving Sunshine, Cuyahoga County Coroner's Office, Cleveland, Ohio 44106, U.S.A., Biomed. Mass Spec. 2, 206, 1975.